Manchas de té
by NariInverse
Summary: El hombre de hielo Mycroft Holmes resultaría no ser del todo de hielo, bastaría saberlo con una rebanada de pastel, un poco de té, una bala de diabolo y Greg Lestrade. Participante del foro I m Sherlocked del desafío Colores en el Viento. Slash. Mystrade.


_Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos vienen de las obras de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y son las adaptaciones de la serie de la BBC._

_Este fic es tan solo por divertirnos._

_Un agradecimiento y dedicatoria para hayden1989. Espero te guste =D_

_**One-shot participante en el desafío Colores al Viento del foro I'm Sherlocked. Color: blanco.**_

* * *

**Manchas de té.**

Cada parte de sus trajes, cada línea hecha por la plancha de tintorería era perfecta en la ropa que Mycroft solía usar a diario. Trajes hechos a la medida, zapatos siempre boleados, finas corbatas de seda... Todo era perfecto en su etiqueta cotidiana ¿Y cómo no sería así si el país dependía de su presencia?

Pero sobre todas las cosas, lo que más era importante en la ropa del mayor de los Holmes eran las sencillas camisas blancas que el hombre solía usar. Blancas, serias y aparentemente sencillas, dando la completa impresión de un hombre serio, centrado y maduro. No necesitaba algo mas para hacerse presencia junto con su bastón, bastaba con su inteligencia y peso gubernamental... Brillante inteligencia como la de Sherlock Holmes, pero de una apatía tal que solamente le permitía trabajar en su cómodo puesto en el gobierno. Solamente una razón lo sacaría de la seguridad y comfort del palacio de Bukingham y tenía su mismo apellido. Más que nada lo sentía como una responsabilidad aunque Sherlock le tuviera grandes resentimientos por la infancia y adolescencia, era el hermano mayor y como tal sentía un gran sentimiento de deber para con su hermano menor, simple precaución, todos tenían miedo a que Sherlock pusiera en riesgo su vida o que regresara (debido a sus constantes aburrimientos) a ingerir cocaína diluida y lista para inyectarse. Si no se trataba que mandaba llamar a John Watson para pedir información sobre su hermano el mismo Watson se le acercaba para pedir ayuda o denunciarle algo que Sherlock hizo o dejó de hacer. Luego estaba Gregory Lestrade quien siempre (o casi siempre) si llegaba era para reclamarle la extraña actitud que tenía su hermano a la hora de resolver ciertos casos.

Normalmente no se quejaba de la presencia de John aunque esta era a veces forzada y poco inteligente, el pequeño doctor era soportable por que sabía que era el amigo (único seguramente) de su hermano, aparte que John era un hombre sensato, sensible y abierto. Todo lo que Sherlock necesitaba para ser mejor o peor persona.

Por el otro lado estaba Greg Lestrade, hombre ocupado en su trabajo y recién divorciado, el trabajo le había costado el matrimonio, Mycroft sabía mas o menos como era eso, quizá no estaba casado y lo más cercano a una pareja eran sus rápidas aventuras visuales, no destacaba al igual que su hermano en ser un experto con las emociones aunque incursionaba más que Sherlock en sus sentimientos, pero siempre terminaba escogiendo el trabajo sobre alguna otra cosa. Siempre indudablemente. Inglaterra necesitaba una hombre completamente entregado al reino sin que este tuviera distracciones de algún tipo.

Una queja más sobre su hermano, en esa ocasión ya llevaba dos días desaparecido, no era que le preocupara, ya sabía probablemente que pudiera estar haciendo pero tratándose de Sherlock uno no podía tener toda certeza de que sucedía, ni siquiera él.

- Bien John, explícame bien que sucedió - Después de dar la palabra escuchaba al doctor Watson que era lo tenía que decir. Miró a Greg Lestrade que se encontraba justamente detrás de John tomando una taza de té que Mycroft había insistido en invitarles. John la había dejado por completo sobre la mesa, Lestrade lo tenía bien aferrado y no paraba de mirar la fina taza. Eso le provocaba risa a Mycrotf en sus adentros, Lestrade era un hombre que como él estaba totalmente entregado al trabajo, he ahí la razón de su divorcio, pero a diferencia del detective inspector él si se fijaba en los detalles y no cuando tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo.

John parecía angustiado con lo que le decía de Sherlock, Lestrade se mostraba más bien preocupado por el trabajo que le había encargado a su hermano se había quedado sin completar. En realidad no era cuestión de preocupación, Sherlock seguro se encontraba terminando detalles de su nuevo caso o alguna ociosidad. Predecible su hermanito, bueno, al menos para él que no había ninguna novedad en con respecto a Sherlock Holmes.

- No te preocupes John, aparecerá en la noche – John asintió un poco nervioso y se levantó de la silla. No había tocado siquiera el té, quizá lo justificaría diciendo que estaba preocupado por el desaparecido.

- Bien, disculpen que los deje – Watson se levantó rápido de la silla y dirigió una sonrisa fugaz a los otros dos hombres – Tengo que estar en la clínica si es que quiero conservar mi trabajo.

- Oye… - John salió corriendo dejando a Greg a media frase, ni idea que le fuera a decir. Lestrade comenzó moverse nervioso y Mycroft dedujo que este ya quería salir de ahí.

- Antes por favor, terminemos nuestro té – El mayor de los Holmes le señaló la silla que antes había sido usada por John, Lestrade no repeló y se sentó inmediatamente. Mycroft pulsó un pequeño botón sobre el escritorio e inmediatamente apareció su secretaria con dos rebanadas de pastel – No hay nada como disfrutar de la hora del té en compañía – Sonrió y dio un sorbo a su taza mientras supervisaba que se llevaban la taza que le había ofrecido a John, Greg lo acompañó dando un sorbo a su taza.

- Gracias Mycroft, pero no como pastel, debo estar en forma – Mycroft alzó una ceja ante la negativa de Greg. Lestrade tenía una mueca en la cara a modo de pedir una disculpa.

- No me lo rechaces, es de mi pastelero personal – Voz tranquila y pacífica. Greg suspiró y tomó un pedazo de pastel.

Ver al hombre masticar, esperar la aprobación del pastel, totalmente de chocolate, solo un alérgico podía resistirse a la golosina de procedencia centroamericana.

- Sabe bueno – Dijo Lestrade después del primer bocado, Mycroft sonrió de oreja a oreja al escuchar eso.

- Entonces te divorciaste – A ver si podía sacar una plática, normalmente no había intercambiado muchas palabras con Lestrade, pero ese era un día diferente, lo sentía en las venas.

- Sí, no podía con el trabajo y el matrimonio al mismo tiempo – Lestrade dijo desinteresadamente mientras comía más del pastel – Creo que fue lo mejor para ambas partes.

Mycroft asintió pensando, quizá fuera un poco torpe para los casos según su hermano pero al menos en ese momento se le hizo un sujeto sensato.

- Entonces ahora eres hombre libre, te invitaré una taza diaria – Había comenzado con esos cortejos disfrazados de cortesías, comenzaba una aventura visual: poner nervioso a Lestrade, jugar con la mirada y al final volver a la rutina. Lo de siempre.

Greg dejó la taza justo enfrente de su boca, estaba listo para comenzar a tomar de la taza pero el comentario de Mycroft lo tomó por sorpresa, no se esperaba que tan pronto lo invitaran a "salir" (si es que eso se podía considerar como salir con alguien).

- Claro, gracias – No lo habían rechazo con indirectas, bueno eso se podía disfrazar de amistad, pero Mycroft bien sabía lo que hacía: satisfacer sus necesidades químico-sentimentales.

- Entonces a la hora del té – Asunto terminado, ahora terminar el pastel y la taza.

Cada quien sus asuntos.

Greg pensando en donde demonios se encontraba Sherlock y la resolución del caso.

Mycroft pensando en algún asunto a revisar en Manchester.

- Siempre usas camisas blancas – Un comentario por parte de Greg era lo que esperaba Mycroft ya que no quería forzar una conversación.

- Es lo mejor que puedo usar para mi labor, el blanco representa una seriedad en lo que hago.

- Mas bien me parece una cierta pureza – Mycroft alzó ambas cejas, Lestrade sonrió ante la mirada de Holmes y explico – Yo pienso que necesitas mantener cierto estado de pureza en tu persona.

El hombre de hielo asintió satisfecho, no era un completo idiota después de todo, Sherlock y sus juicios antes de tiempo.

Quizá Lestrade merecía un poco más de su atención. Cabello cano no por los años, si no más bien por herencia, cuerpo cuidado a pesar de la falta de ejercicio, estatura un poco mayor de por la media, cara alargada, dientes bien cuidados. Y lo más importante de todo: no era tan idiota como su hermano le había contado. Definitivo, así como John Watson se había ganado su atención ahora ponía los ojos sobre Gregory Lestrade, pero no por las mismas razones que el acompañante de su hermano, no por que se viera con la responsabilidad de cuidar que hace su hermano; esa atención era por que Lestrade le saltaba a la vista y si quería pasar más tiempo con él tenía que conocerlo mejor.

Le sonrió a Greg y este le devolvió una sonrisa fugaz y tímida, ahora era juego de ambos, algo nuevo para Mycroft. Lestrade se dio cuenta de ello y se levantó de golpe terminándose el pastel.

- Disculpa, pero se me hace tarde – El movimiento brusco hizo que la taza de té se cayera y derramara el líquido por los aires, salpicando la blanca y perfecta camisa de Mycroft Holmes, Greg palideció e inmediatamente intentó limpiar la camisa frotando el puño de la suya sobre el pecho de Mycroft – Lo siento, en verdad que lo siento, he manchado horriblemente esto.

A Mycroft le dieron ganas de ahorcar a Lestrade pero contuvo todas sus emociones, nadie manchaba sus perfectas camisas blancas y mucho menos lo tocaba sin su permiso y Greg Lestrade había roto todas las reglas si se quería llevar una buena relación social con él.

- No importa – Entre más rápido se alejara Lestrade de él era mejor. Greg no se alejó y siguió tallando inútilmente la camisa que ya no era blanca en su totalidad debido a una mancha.

- Es una pena, era tan blanca.

- La tiraré – No solo lo decía por estar enojado, toda la ropa que se le mancha o que a sus ojos ya no sirviera iba a aparar a algún depósito de basura.

Lestrade se le quedó mirando serio como si no lo creyera, pero después de eso rompió en una risa musical y tranquila, risa que contagió a Mycroft. Risa, hace cuanto tiempo no se reía como ahora.

Pero de la risa al llanto hay solo un paso. Y aunque Mycroft no lloró se le acercó debido al lector dirá que fue una gran casualidad, no olvidemos que la vida está llena de casualidades y de hechos extraño. Un balazo de diábolos en su brazo, una bala de juguete que atravesó la ventana, la cortina y se deposito en el brazo de Mycroft para abrirle la piel y que sangrara, no era mucha sangre, pero tampoco era poca. Greg se quedó paralizado como él pues no lo podían creer, no era normal algún atentado mucho menos para con Mycroft Holmes.

Un par de pasos adelante y Lestrade ya había dado con la distancia que había con Mycroft, tanto física como emocionalmente, el juego de las miradas había terminado y ahora era algo más para Holmes, nadie se había acercado tanto a él.

- Sangras – No, digo, cualquiera se daría cuenta, ok, Lestrade es un idiota.

- Llamo a alguien – Mycroft presionó otro botón de la mesa "Emergencias" no se esperaba ese extraño ataque, pero sabía que por las cámaras pronto tendría al culpable golpeado en alguna celda de alta seguridad.

- Me quedo – Lestrade sacó un paliacate de su chamarra y lo amarró en el brazo de Mycroft aplicando cierta presión - ¿Te duele? – Se miraron a los ojos y fue cuando Mycroft se dio cuenta que como Sherlock tenía problemas para las relaciones sentimentales… increíblemente estúpido, pero diez minutos bastaron para que se enamorara de Gregory Lestrade.

- Duele – Puso su mirada en la de Lestrade queriendo pedir tanto por parte del inspector, la mirada de Lestrade era más bien de preocupación, necesitaba saberlo.

- Mejor me moveré – Se apartó de Mycroft con cierto pesar, antes de soltarlo por completo jaló un pedazo de la camisa blanca manchada de sangre y la arrancó sin que Holmes se diera cuenta, en realidad el dolor importaba más.

- Oye – Mycroft detuvo a Greg a media carrera, sus miradas se encontraron de nuevo. Mycroft intentó sonreír pero el dolor le ganó – Volverás a la hora del té ¿verdad?

- Diario – Y salió a la carrera de ver inútilmente quien había sido.

De todas formas no atrapó al culpable, las cámaras de Mycroft se le adelantaron.

Mycroft guardó el recuerdo de esa primer tarde juntos, Lestrade el pedazo de tela, John un dolor de cabeza y Sherlock un regaño triple.

* * *

_Ya es mi frase "no tengo mucho que decir" espero que les gustara, me encantó la idea de comenzar como serían las cosas con ese par. No se vayan sin dejar un review ;). Saludos._


End file.
